El Hikikomori
by PPBKAI
Summary: En ocasiones deseamos estar a solas, pero el aislamiento crónico es un fenómeno que tiene preocupado a Japón. Kai esta en esta situación, pero un gatito tratará de salvarlo de esta situación para que no desperdicie su vida entre 4 paredes. lemmon. RxK.
1. Chapter 1

**EL HIKIKOMORI EL HIKIKOMORI**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: soy una mangaka frustrada y por ello me desahogo escribiendo fics, pero los personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki, creador de beyblade.**

**Color del fic: rosa, rosa, rosa.**

Summary: En ocasiones deseamos estar a solas, pero el aislamiento crónico es un fenómeno que tiene preocupado a Japón. Kai esta en esta situación, pero un gatito tratará de salvarlo de esta situación para que no desperdicie su vida entre 4 paredes.

En este fic traté de abordar un tema social que realmente está ocurriendo en Japón y de hecho se han registrado algunos casos en otros países del mundo. Dentro de la historia encontrarán una explicación de a qué se refiere el fenómeno "hikikomori", pero con un toque se humor light.

**CAPITULO 1 de 2:**

Nunca pensé que mi traslado a Japón me fuera a traer tanta felicidad en mi vida. Esta felicidad vino de la mano de un extraño chico quien detrás de su duro rostro, me abrió las puertas de su corazón.

FLASH BACK

En un colegio de China, el lunes amanece pegado un cartel a la vista de todos con un atractivo contenido:

_Japón convoca: a todos los jóvenes en último año de preparatoria,_

_A iniciar sus estudios universitarios en un prestigiado colegio._

_Se ofrece: beca de estudios al 100, habitación,_

_Ayuda para alimentos, transporte y una mesada de 100 Dlls._

_Requisitos:_

_Estar cursando el último año de preparatoria._

_Promedio mínimo de 9.7_

_Disponibilidad para vivir 1 año en Japón_

_Conocer al menos los 3000 kanji de uso oficial_

_Comprobar nivel avanzado de japonés_

_Interesados presentar su solicitud en las oficinas de su escuela._

_El día del examen de selección será publicado en internet._

Todo el mundo se pegaba como mosca al letrero, pero solo de leer los requisitos se retiraban con cara de decepción. Pero había un estudiante que cumplía con todos los requisitos, se llamaba Rei Kon y con mucho entusiasmo se inscribió al concurso.

La mayoría de sus compañeros le daban ánimos y le ayudaban a estudiar, algunos otros (como siempre) se mostraron envidiosos, pero a Rei no le importaba. Cuando llegó el temido día del examen llegó un tanto tembloroso, pensó que olvidaría todas las respuestas. En el recinto había como 100 estudiantes provenientes de toda China, a pesar de parecer un número reducido eran una competencia bastante fuerte. Los 100 mejores estudiantes de un país dispuestos a ganar ese atractivo premio que a la larga les abriría las puertas en el ámbito laboral.

El examen tuvo una duración de 6 horas con un receso de 1 hora para comer y relajarse. A pesar del cansancio mental (y de trasero) todos llegaron al final de la prueba. Los resultados se harían públicos en internet y en el periódico de mayor circulación en 2 semanas.

Durante ese tiempo Rei estaba impaciente, sabía que no había salido tan mal pero con competencia como esa uno nunca sabe. Exactamente a las 2 semanas, acompañado de 2 amigos, fue a comprar el periódico y al abrirlo encontró el gran desplegado:

_Colegio Japonés felicita a:_

_Rei Kon por haber ganado_

_La beca por un año con todos los_

_Gastos pagados con un puntaje_

_De 997 de 1000_

Cayó de rodillas de la impresión, él le había ganado a todos esos cerebrazos. Sus amigos le hacían aire con el periódico para que se recuperara. Cuando llegó a su casa y les contó a sus papás y a sus hermanos, estos daban brincos de alegría. Comenzaron de inmediato a preparar todo para su partida e incluso le organizaron una fiesta de despedida.

Cuando llegó el día, Rei se sentía muy nervioso, pensar en vivir solo a su corta edad lo hacían erizarse la piel pero, ni modo, tendría que acostumbrarse. Tomó su vuelo correspondiente, llegó a tierras japonesas y fue recibido por un representante de la embajada. Este lo condujo a donde viviría, era un edificio de departamentos común y corriente de 6 pisos, el viviría en el último piso en un cómodo pero muy reducido departamento.

Tenía una mini cocina, un mini baño, una mini recámara y una mini sala comedor, pero para un joven solo que pasaría gran parte del día en la escuela estaba perfecto. Le mostraron su colegio y su tira de materias que llevaría, era cierto, solo llegaría a dormir a su casa, pero tenía una gran ventaja: debido a la carga tan fuerte de materias que tenía de lunes a viernes, le daban de descanso sábado y domingo para que se apurara con sus quehaceres.

Con emoción llegó la primer semana de clases y se hizo popular muy pronto por se el chico de intercambio y por si físico. Sus ropas chinas, su cabello largo y negro, sus felinos ojos dorados, pequeña nariz respingada, piel canela y sonrisa adorable se ganaron el corazón de todas la chicas y, ejem, de varios chicos quienes se ofrecían a ayudarle con sus tareas con tal de estar cerca de el. Rei se sentía intimidado por ellos, ya eran chicos universitarios mucho mayores que el y no sabía que actitud tomar al respecto.

Un día que iba llegando del colegio, encontró a su vecina de a un lado cargando un gran bulto de ropa limpia, como todo caballero, se acercó para ayudarle. Como era de esperarse a la señora le pareció un chico de lo mas "kawaii" y en agradecimiento le invitó una taza de chocolate caliente. Después de ese episodio, Rei se hizo amigo de su vecina que en cierta forma le recordaba a su mamá.

Tal vez por su misma juventud y la falta de una familia lo hicieron apegarse mucho a esta vecina. Era común que la visitara y le ayudara con algunos quehaceres "que no son dignos de una dama". En alguna ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de observar los retratos de la vitrina y vio que la señora estaba retratada junto a un hombre. Ella le platicó que era su ex marido, pero que la abandonó por una mujer mas joven.

En realidad no platicaban mucho sobre sus vidas privadas, solo de cosas superficiales como el clima y el alza de los precios.

Un día que Rei estaba en casa de su vecina de visita sonó el teléfono, y mientras ella contestaba el vagaba su vista por el lugar cuando de pronto vio por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones como se abría una puerta y se atravesó corriendo una sombra. Rei se quedó muy intrigado, la sombra se asomó pero al sospechar que había alguien mas en casa se volvió a encerrar. El gato se restregó los ojos. ¿Qué había visto?, un fantasma, un duende, un extraterrestre o... un chico. Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de determinar qué era. Ya no hizo cometario alguno y de hecho en unos minutos lo olvidó.

En una ocasión la señora lo invitó a una pequeña reunión de amistades que tendría para que se desaburriera un poco de la monotonía de la escuela, gustoso aceptó la invitación y el sábado en la tardecita llegó muy arreglado y con un panqué que había horneado para no llegar con las manos vacías.

Como era de esperarse, se adaptó muy rápido a la fiesta e incluso estuvo bailando con el sobrino de la señora, Bryan, que aprovechaba cada que podía para estrecharlo de la cintura y pegarlo contra su cuerpo, Rei solo reía por esto.

Después de tomar litros y litros de refresco pues tuvo que atender al llamado de la naturaleza

-Disculpe... ¿puedo pasar a su baño?- le preguntó a su vecina que estaba en la cocina muy ajetreada sacando cosas del refrigerador.

-Claro Rei, está por allá- solo con la cabeza le hizo el ademán de que estaba por el pasillo puesto que su departamento era mucho mas grande que el de Rei.

-Gracias.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo y encontró 3 puertas, 2 a la izquierda y una a derecha, entonces pensó " siempre dicen: al fondo a la derecha" rió por su avanzadísimo nivel de lógica pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, de la puerta que quedó a su espalda, salió un chico que nunca había visto, estaba como adormilado. Tenía el cabello en 2 tonalidades de azul, muy alto, semblante serio y unos triángulos marcados en la cara.

-Hola- saludó Rei, el chico solo lo miró- ¿Vas a pasar?- dijo señalando el baño. El extraño joven solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa.- nunca te había visto ¿Vives aquí?- solo le contestó "si" con la cabeza- ah, es que como todo el día me la paso en la escuela casi no conozco a mis vecinos... me llamo Rei y vivo aquí a un lado ¿y tu?

-Kai.- contestó en voz baja

-Kai, es un lindo nombre ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta? Está muy divertida

-No me gustan las fiestas

-Aaah, y ¿estudias?

-Si

-¿en qué escuela vas?

-A ninguna

-¿Cómo?- no entendía como estudiaba si no iba a la escuela-

-es una universidad que también da clases en línea

-¿No es de casualidad la universidad que queda aquí cerca?

-Si

-¡Genial! Yo voy a esa escuela, gané una beca y por eso m transfirieron desde China- Kai solo medio sonrió. En eso se acercó el chico con el que estuvo bailando y le habló.

-Rei ¿Qué haces hablando con este hikikomori? Es un idiota, mejor ven a bailar conmigo- Rei se molestó

-Te agradecería que no estereotiparas a la gente en mi presencia. Kai es mi amigo y no me agrada que te expreses así de el

-¿Tu amigo?...bah, te espero en la sala para seguir bailando- se retiró. Kai también se dio media vuelta

-¿Te vas tu también Kai?

-Si, esta gente apesta

-Mmm, y tan bien que estábamos platicando. No le hagas caso Kai, tu me caíste muy bien. Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme- sin responder nada Kai se fue y Rei entró al baño con una pregunta en la mente ¿Qué es un hikikomori?

Cuando regresó a la fiesta ya lo estaba esperando el chico para bailar con el. Pusieron música lenta y Bryan lo abrazó para pegarlo contra el y mientras con suavidad pegaba los miembros de ambos para calentar lo ánimos y le susurraba al oído.

-Disculpa Rei, no creí que te fueras a molestar

-No me gusta que hablen mal de la gente- pero le agrada el choque de sus entrepiernas

-¿Vamos afuera un momento?

-Si

Discretamente salen de la fiesta y se van a un rincón donde todavía se puede oír suave la música. El joven lo vuelve a abrazar pero ahora lo roza de manera descarada.

-Eres genial Rei... ¿Me regalarías un beso?

Sin pensarlo mucho Rei cierra sus ojos y entreabre sus labios que de inmediato son asaltados con un poco de pasión. Mientras se besan no dejan de contonearse con la música, entonces el gato siente como le entrometen una pierna entre las suyas restregándole su miembro. Siente delicioso ese contacto y el también coopera moviendo su pelvis.

El otro chico lo lleva contra la pared y lo besa con mas fuerza mientras que son sus manos se abre paso entre las ropas para tomarlo directo sobre la piel de su cintura. Rei no pone resistencia y se sigue restregando contra el, siente al enorme miembro ajeno acomodarse entre sus piernas.

De pronto una de las manos se mete por su pantalón por delante y otra por detrás llegando directo a sus puntos mas sensibles. La mano que está enfrente le acaricia con firmeza su miembro, mientras que la que está atrás le acaricia en círculos su entrada y empieza a entrometer un dedo.

-No, espera un poco

-Relájate Rei, separa un poco mas tus piernas –obedece- ¿Ves? Así está mejor. Que rico eres, tan suave y cálido. Mmm ¿Te gusta aquí verdad?- Rei empieza a gemir- ya tienes 2 dedos dentro, me enloqueces- se desliza hacia abajo y le deja de fuera su miembro- te lameré aquí.

A Rei se le nubla la vista , es la primera vez que le hacen sexo oral, pronto empieza a derramarse en la boca del chico que le succiona mientras mueve sus 2 dedos en su interior.

-Sabes delicioso Rei ¿Quieres que entre en ti?

-No... de momento no

-Esta bien, será en otra ocasión, pero ahora debes atenderme a mi- Rei lo empieza a masturbar no cabiéndole bien ese miembro entre sus manos, en poco tiempo comienza a salir un líquido blanco- ya me siento mucho mejor...volvamos a la fiesta- hasta entonces recupera la cordura Rei y piensa "Qué he hecho"

-No, me duele un poco la cabeza, mejor me voy a descansar

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le vuelve a tomar su miembro pero ahora con confianza

-No... adios.

Se mete corriendo a su vivienda, asustado prepara su baño para darse un regaderazo y limpiarse los residuos. Cuando entra al agua se regaña mentalmente por haberse comportado como una persona fácil con un chico al que acaba de conocer. Mientras enjuaga su miembro aún le duele, así que se masturba un poco mas para reconfortarse

**&**

Lunes, inicio de semana. Rei se prepara desde muy temprano y llega a tiempo a clases ¿A quién se le ocurre poner álgebra a las 7:00 de la mañana? Y para colmo no entiende nada y si continúa así bajará su promedio. Cuando por fin llega el descanso sale a almorzar con una compañera de clase que se llama Hilary.

-¿De casualidad tu sabes lo que es un "hikikomori"?- pregunta Rei.

-Literalmente significa "el que se aísla"

-Ah, entonces un hikikomori es alguien a quien no le agrada convivir.

-Va mucho mas allá. Son personas que se auto exilian y regularmente se muestran decepcionados de la sociedad. Muchos de ellos es por que han sido discriminados ya sea por acné o sobrepeso. Esos chicos casi no comen, no hablan durante semanas, duermen mucho y pueden pasar horas viendo televisión, anime, comics o videojuegos. Solo salen a hacer su higiene personal básica y nada mas. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-El fin de semana fui a una reunión y ahí conocí a un chico y otra persona se acercó y me dijo que era un hikikomori.

-Esos chicos han sufrido mucho, si lo vueles a ver, tenle paciencia, su comportamiento no es muy normal.

Rei se quedó muy pensativo, Kai coincidía con la descripción pero, no era para nada feo, al contrario, era bastante atractivo. Le pareció muy triste que alguien pasara años de su juventud encerrado entre 4 paredes así que se hizo un propósito: sacaría a Kai de ser un ermitaño y lo convertiría en su amigo.

INTENTO 1:

Kai escucha voces afuera de su habitación

-Claro Rei, pasa. Está en su habitación.

-Gracias.

Pero justo cuando corrió a poner el seguro de la puerta entró Rei con su inseparable sonrisa.

-Hola Kai ¿Qué haces?.- Kai corrió y se echó encima las cobijas de su cama y se hizo bolita en un rincón.- no seas así- Rei le jala la ropa para que la suelte pero no cede- O.K O.K quédate ahí... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Jugabas un videojuego? Lo continuaré por ti por que creo que ya no jugarás.

Osadamente como si estuviera en su casa se sienta en el piso y se pone a jugar, le hace comentarios a Kai que no son respondidos. Kai con timidez voltea aún cubierto por las cobijas pero con un ojo puede ver a Rei de espaldas, es tan delgado y tiene una diminuta cintura que se acentúa con la cinta de su indumentaria china.

"Por qué rayos habla tanto?" es algo que el bicolor no puede comprender. Le agrada la energía y felicidad de ese chico pero tanto escándalo lo está sacando de sus casillas hasta 30 minutos después ya no soporta mas, desea tener de nuevo su privacidad y es cuando se da cuenta de que está cerca de sus zapatos así que toma uno y se lo avienta directo a la espalda al oriental.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa Kai?- voltea furioso el neko. No recibe respuesta, solo otro zapato que le pega en el pecho- no te pases Kai. Yo vengo en buen plan y tu...- observa la mirada de Kai, es fúrica y tiene otro zapato en la mano. – O.K OK ya entendí ¿quieres que me vaya? Pues lo has conseguido ¡me largo!

Rei sale furioso del lugar y regresa a su departamento pero cuando le comienza a bajar la rabia recapacita en sus acciones. A nadie le gusta que le tomen sus cosas sin permiso y el hizo eso a un hikikomori y encima tenía la tele a un volumen muy alto. El primer intento había fracasado y buena parte por su culpa, de ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado así que lo que había aprendido fue: no tomes sin permiso las cosas y menos las de un hikikomori y menos aún si el chico en cuestión es el malhumorado Kai Hiwatari.

INTENTO 2:

Kai está muy tranquilo viendo un anime cuando tocan a su puerta y la femenina voz de su mamá le anuncia del otro lado:

-Rei ha venido a visitarte- abre la puerta y entra Rei- los dejo- y rápidamente cierra la puerta.

Todo fue tan inesperado que a Kai no le dio tiempo de cubrirse con nada ni de poner seguro a la puerta así que solo se aventó bajo la cama y se puso una camiseta en la cara.

-Hola Kai, he venido a visitarte, esta vez no tomaré tus cosas y te pido disculpas por lo de la vez anterior.- se asoma bajo la cama- ¿No saldrás a hablar conmigo?- Kai solo mueve su cabeza en forma negativa.- muy bien.

Kai ya no escuchó nada por varios segundos, la curiosidad lo vence y se quita la camiseta de la cara y al girarse grita de terror con lo que ve: a escasos centímetros de el se encuentra Rei, como cualquier gato se metió bajo la cama sin hacer un solo ruido y ahora lo miraba atentamente.

-AAAAAAAH!!

-¡No grites Kai! Sh, sh, como dije no agarraré tus cosas pero vine a platicar contigo ¡no huyas!- lo jala con fuerza del brazo al ver que quiere escapar- aquí te quedarás.

-¿No me dejarás salir verdad estúpido?

-No te dejaré salir y no soy un estúpido.

-Aaaagh te odio.

-Pero yo a ti no, así que me quedaré y platicaré contigo.

-Platicar es entre 2 personas y no pienso responder.

-Muy bien, entonces yo hablaré y tu escucharás.

Kai solo enrola sus ojos hacia arriba, pone de nuevo la camiseta en su cara y gira su cuerpo hacia la pared, el espacio bajo la cama es muy estrecho y siente muy cerca el calor se Rei, le es un poco molesto pero en vista de que no tiene escapatoria trata de poner su mente en blanco pero encuentra que le es bastante difícil, cuando cierra los ojos se le revelan los bellos ojos dorados de Rei, de verdad son hermosos y le llamaron mucho la atención pero no volverá a verlos, eso si que no, el odia a la gente. Ese estúpido chico ya se cansará de hablar solo y lo hace no importándole nada.

-Oye Kai ¿Te gusta el anime? A mi también me gusta pero la que tienes puesta no la conozco- en ese momento Kai siente un baño de agua helada, su cuerpo le tiembla y la cara se le enrojece tanto que casi le revienta, menos mal que tiene la camiseta en la cara pero está paralizado- oh ya encontré la caja...dice... "papa to kiss in the dark" ¿Es de un papá y un hijo? Aah que tierno...¡qué bien! La puedo ver desde aquí pero como seguro tu ya la conoces podemos comentar.

Rei se queda callado y solo se oyen unos suaves gemidos de Munakata Mira, el protagonista de la historia. Kai desea morirse.

-Uff, está medio fuertecita la peli. Ese genero se llama yaoi si no me equivoco. Yo vi una que me gustó mucho, se llama Loveless y... ay, los papás no hacen esas cosas... etto... mmm... ah! Tu DVD es de lo que tienen para ponerle varias películas a la vez y dice que tienes otra adentro, prometí no agarrar tus cosas pero creo que mejor le cambio.

Kai siente un gran alivio, era muy incómodo tener a Rei tan cerca y los gemidos en la tele. El neko estiró el brazo, alcanzó el control e hizo el cambio a la otra película.

-Mira, esta parece mas interesante... pobre niño ¿Lo meterán a la cárcel?- entonces Kai recuerda cuál es la otra película que está en el DVD, ahora si siente ganas de llorar de la vergüenza.

De nuevo Rei se calla y se oyen los fuertes gemidos del niño que es torturado y violado por el guardia de la cárcel, esa si es mas fuerte.

-Etto... Kai... creo que mejor me voy... me acordé que... tengo cosas que hacer.

Con la misma agilidad con la que entró bajo la cama salió de la habitación. Kai se retorcía de la vergüenza, estaba puesta la serie de Enzai que trata de un niño que sufre penuria y media por un crimen que no cometió.

Otra vez Rei regresa a su casa un poco agitado, a Kai le gustan las cosas fuertes, a el también pero es incómodo ver cosas así con un desconocido. Se da cuenta de que hizo pasar una enorme vergüenza a Kai así que anotó la siguiente regla: no entrar de improviso a la habitación de Kai...ups.

INTENTO 3:

Rei no quitaba el dedo del renglón, ayudaría a Kai pero primero debía hacer que se le quitara la vergüenza de la vez pasada. Así que ahora tocará antes de entrar.

Llega hasta la habitación de Kai y sorpresivamente le abre la puerta por su propia voluntad

-Hola Kai, vine a visitarte ¿Te molesta?- Kai contesta una negativa con la cabeza- ¡qué bien!- se adentra en la habitación.

De inmediato comienza a platicar con Kai y este solo lo escucha mientras come gelatina, como si no hubiera pasado nada, después de 2 minutos Kai le extiende su plato vacío.

-¿Quieres mas gelatina?

-Si- contestó débilmente

-En seguida.

Rei salió muy animado a la cocina, Kai estaba teniendo una actitud mas positiva. Una vez que tomó del refrigerador la gelatina regresó pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta tenía seguro.

-Kai, ya traigo tu gelatina...¿Kai?- no había respuesta- Kai... este es un golpe bajo, me sacaste con tu sucia mentira ¡ábreme!- tocaba con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la mamá de Kai.

-Me dejó a fuera.

Por mas que insistieron no quiso abrir. Rei algo decepcionado regresó a su casa. Tal vez el problema ahora fue que hablaba demasiado y lo cansó. La próxima vez no sería igual.

INTENTO 4:

El sábado a medio día se arregló y fue a tocar la puerta de su vecina, pero nadie abría, volvió a tocar mas fuerte, pero no nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, así que comenzó a hablar.

-Kai ¿Estás ahí? Soy Rei... hooooolaaaaaaa- comenzó a escuchar ruidos de unas pisadas que se acercaban.

-¿Qué quieres?- del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Kai- mi mamá no está, regresa en media hora.

-No vine a ver a tu mamá, vine a verte a ti.

-¿Y qué quieres de mi?

-Ah...am... es que... me prestaron una película- no era cierto- y quiero invitarte a que la veas conmigo.

-No me interesa

-Vamos Kai, es de alienígenas. También tengo dulces... no quiero verla solito. Anda, acompáñame ¿Si?, vas a ver que te divertirás.

-Ya te dije que no me agrada la gente

-Pero solo estaremos tu y yo solitos...¿Acaso yo te desagrado?- no hay respuesta- vamos Kai. Di que si ¿si?

-Ay bueno, esta bien-comenta con fastidio- espera ahí.

-Oh, si genial. Aquí te espero.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Kai no salía, pensó que ya lo había dejado plantado, pero por fin salió con unos jeans y una camiseta negra algo holgada y sus inseparables marcas en la cara. Definitivamente lucía muy bien.

Antes de que se arrepintiera lo llevó a su departamento y lo acomodó en su pequeño sillón, sacó unos dulces y refresco. Fue a su recamara y de entre su equipaje sacó la película para ponerla. Mientras veían la historia, Rei le hacía comentarios al respecto, Kai no contestaba, solo decía si o no con la cabeza.

Cuando terminó Rei estaba muy emocionado con el supuesto final inesperado.

-Vaya, nunca creí que la chica fuera la reina de los aliens.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos libros de álgebra en tu comedor?- cambio Kai abruptamente de tema y señaló la pequeña mesa en la cual había 5 libros de álgebra, un cuaderno, lápices y una calculadora

-ah, es que tengo tarea para el lunes, pero no la quiero hacer, no entiendo nada

-¿Qué te dejaron?- raro, mostró interés

-Ecuaciones de tercer grado.

-¿Y no le entiendes? Cualquier idiota podría hacerlo- Rei frunce el ceño

-Pues disculpa por no tener un intelecto tan elevado como el tuyo

-Hm, a ver, siéntate y pon atención, no te lo estaré repitiendo 1000 veces.

Rei se sorprendió muchísimo ¿En verdad le iba a explicar la tarea? Eso no lo iba a desaprovechar, le ayudarían y había hablar a Kai. Pero su sorpresa continúo al ver con qué facilidad realizaba las complicadas ecuaciones y le explicaba con exactitud, y no solo eso, si no que terminó resolviéndole las 50 ecuaciones que le habían dejado para dentro de 2 semanas en menos de 2 horas. Ese chico era un prodigio de las matemáticas.

-¿Entendiste?

-Vaya Kai, muchas gracias, tu explicas mejor que el profesor. Me has salvado la vida- le da un abrazo. Kai se tensa, no lo corresponde, pero tampoco lo retira- si vuelvo a tener otra duda... ¿Te puedo preguntar?

-Mmm, está bien. Debo irme.

-Claro, te acompaño.- cuando llegan a la puerta les abre la mamá de Kai

-¿Kai? ¿Estabas afuera?

-Si mamá- sin decir nada mas se mete y se oye que se encierra en su cuarto.

-¿Estaba contigo Rei?- muy sorprendida la señora

-si

-¿Y cómo le hiciste?

-Le invité a ver una película de extraterrestres

-Ay hijo, eres un santo. Kai llevaba sin salir de su habitación mas de 6 meses

-¡6 meses!

-Cuando gustes ven de visita. Ojalá y puedas hacer mas amistad con Kai.

-Claro señora, lo intentaré.

Después de despedirse amablemente de la señora, regresó a su departamento. 6 meses de confinamiento es demasiado, definitivamente Kai era un hikikomori pero ¿Por qué razón escogería ese camino?

**PPBKAI continuará... CON EL FINAL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL HIKIKOMORI**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: soy una mangaka frustrada y por ello me desahogo escribiendo fics, pero los personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki, creador de beyblade.**

**Color del fic: rosa, rosa, rosa.**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Después de despedirse amablemente de la señora, regresó a su departamento. 6 meses de confinamiento es demasiado, definitivamente Kai era un hikikomori pero ¿Por qué razón escogería ese camino?

**CAPITULO 2:**

Cada vez que podía, Rei iba a visitar a Kai, pero en ocasiones este no lo quería recibir, sin duda era un caso difícil, pero no desistiría, encontró que siempre que le pedía ayuda con tu tarea, aunque no fuera de matemáticas, le atendía de muy buen modo. Incluso, a veces con ese pretexto lograba hacerlo que fuera a su departamento y veían alguna película o anime.

Todo hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas si no hubiera sido por el primo de Kai, Bryan, que no dejaba de mandarle mensajes a su celular diciendo cosas "calurosas" que nada mas lo hacían sonrojarse. El le ponía pretexto y medio para no verlo, no quería saber nada de el. Lo de aquella noche solo fue una locura hormonal.

En una ocasión, cuando Rei limpiaba su casa, tocaron ala puerta, ya al abrir se topo con la sorpresa de que era Kai, muy animado dejó todo y se dispuso a atender a su invitado especial.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué te parece si preparo un flan napolitano solo para nosotros 2? Ven- le toma de ambas manos- vamos a la cocina y me ayudas.

En la cocina Rei toma lo que será el molde, lo humedece y lo pone en la lumbre con una buena cantidad de azúcar

-Esto es para el caramelo- le comenta a Kai

-¿No le falta agua?

-No, solo debe estar húmedo, ahora verás.

Como por arte de magia el azúcar se comenzó a quemar y en segundos ya era un caramelo, cuando tuvo un color beige le apagó a fuego y con el calor que quedaba en el recipiente se terminó de dorar hasta agarrar un color café oscuro.

-Ahora vamos a poner en el vaso de la licuadora: 6 huevos, 1 lata de leche evaporada (_ppb: la del "clavelito" n.n)_,1 lata de leche condensada y batimos unos segundos- Kai seguía asombrado- ahora el batido lo ponemos en el molde con caramelo, lo tapamos con papel aluminio y lo metemos a la olla express 15 minutos a baño maría.

Mientras queda listo, Rei lo lleva a la sala.

-Kai ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...¿Por qué no te agrada la gente?

-Por que son idiotas, siempre la gente quiere sacar provecho.

-Es cierto, hay gente muy aprovechada, pero también hay gente muy buena, dulce… como tu- le toma la mano, Kai se sorprende- ¿Es por eso las marcas de tu cara verdad? No podemos esperar que el mundo sea una utopía, hay cosas buenas y malas y debemos aprender a vivir con ellas. Dime ¿Qué te hizo apartarte de los demás?- Kai lo mira, respira hondo y comienza a hablar

-A los 13 años tuve un problema muy fuerte de acné. Me llevaban al dermatólogo pero nada funcionaba. La escuela se convirtió en un infierno para mi y poco a poco me fui quedando solo hasta que decidí aislarme.

-¿Desde cuándo caíste en el aislamiento total?

-Hace ya 2 años

-Tal vez no lo has notado, pero ahora, no tienes un solo barro- le acaricia la mejilla.- tienes una piel hermosa, eres muy inteligente y… atractivo- ambos se sonrojan- no deberías de privar al mundo de una persona como tu.

-Pero ahora no es que no quiera, es que ya no puedo. Me da miedo la gente, la calle… no se por qué te digo esto, son idioteces mías, olvídalo- trata de levantarse del sillón pero Rei lo jala y lo regresa

-No Kai, me interesa. Tu me interesas. Déjame ayudarte- lo abraza, esta vez es correspondido- quiero estar contigo. Verás que pronto estarás en la universidad conmigo

-No creo poder

-¿Confías en mi?

Se miran a los ojos, nunca pensaron sentir tantas mariposas en sus estómagos. Rei lo observaba detenidamente ¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan atractivo como el tuviera un complejo por su físico tan fuerte? Desea hacerlo sentirse bien, querido. Y la única manera que se le ocurre es besándolo. Se aproxima a el y van cerrando los ojos, justo antes de hacer contacto se detienen, como esperando una negativa por parte de alguno, pero al no llegar se comienzan a besar.

Es un beso tierno, muy dulce, nada de pasión desesperada como con Bryan, este es con cariño. En el tiempo que llevan de conocerse no se habían dado cuenta de que pasaban el día pensando uno en el otro. Rei no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera ayudar y estar con Kai, por eso a veces desatendía sus clases. Y Kai, estudiaba muy duro, para que cuando tuviera la agradable visita del neko, poderlo instruir de manera correcta ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿Amor? No, era muy temprano para eso, pero sin duda era mucho mas que amistad.

Sus mejillas ardían, entonces rompieron el nexo, de nuevo se miraron a los ojos y Kai por fin esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Este es mi primer beso

-¿En serio?

-Si, nunca había tenido el valor de acercarme a alguien

-¿y te gustó?

-Mucho

-¿Me regalarías también tu segundo beso?

-Claro, tómalo.

Rei se sentía raro, el siempre era el que seguía a alguien, pero ahora le tocaba a el enseñar. No sabía exactamente como hacerlo pero lo intentaba con ahínco. El peliazul aprendía con rapidez y en unos momentos mas el beso fue mas desatado. Pero no llegaron a mas, con eso era mas que suficiente por el momento el tiempo les marcaría el ritmo.

-Creo que ya está listo el flan Kai ¿Quieres comerlo conmigo?

-Claro

El flan era delicioso, y no solo por si mismo, sino que jugaban a darse de comer el uno al otro con la misma cucharilla, se abrazaban, acariciaban. Se olvidaron del mundo por unas horas, solo existían ellos 2 en el diminuto departamento.

-¿Sabes Kai? Ya se como solucionar tu problema- le comenta mientras se sienta en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo?

-Haremos ejercicio

-Oh, si, "Rei Freud" hacer ejercicio ayuda muchísimo a motivar las habilidades sociales

-Pero no será cualquier ejercicio, saldremos a correr, en el parque hay gente, niños, pero al verte corriendo nadie te molesta.

-No lo se. Tiene mucho que no salgo a la calle, ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda el parque.

-Para eso estoy yo- lo besa- para ayudarte.

Al siguiente día en la mañana Rei llegó al departamento de Kai y fue a tocar a su recámara

-¿Ya estás listo para ir a correr?- habla mientras toca la puerta. Kai le responde sin abrir

-No iré... me duele la cabeza

-No te duele nada, lo prometiste, vamos a correr

-No, no quiero

-Kaaiiii...ah, voy a entrar- abre la puerta de la recamara y encuentra a Kai en la cama tapado hasta la cara- no te creo tu mal cuento. ¡Levántate!. Hoy es el día de comenzar a cambiar tu día.

-No lo haré

-Vamos- le jala las cobijas dejándolo destapado, aunque traía puesto un pans- ¿ves? Ya estabas vestido. Hiwatari-san levántese inmediatamente.

-No me hables con formalidades. Cambié de opinión y estoy muy bien aquí.

-Que no.

A tirones lo levantó y se lo llevó al parque. En el camino Kai iba tembloroso, todo había cambiado mucho desde su aislamiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar corriendo a su casa, Rei lo abrazaba y con una tierna sonrisa le decía "vamos, estoy contigo".

Fue un trance muy duro para Kai el darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado todo. El mundo era hermoso y el se lo estaba perdiendo por estar encerrado pero el miedo le impedía arriesgarse y a pesar de tener a Rei a su lado no creía poder lograrlo.

Lo mismo lo seguían intentando cada fin de semana pero siempre era un lío sacar a Kai de su casa aunque finalmente aceptaba.

**&**

CASA DE REI / TARDE

-Toc, toc

-Ahora voy- Rei abre animosamente la puerta- hola Kai...oo- se sorprende al ver que no es el bicolor si no el molesto de su primo.

-Hola Rei... como no has respondido mis mensajes pues yo he venido a buscarte.

-Pasa- no puede ocultar el nerviosismo en sus palabras. Bryan se acomoda en la sala como si la casa le fuera muy familiar. Rei se sienta a su lado.

-¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes?

-Por que lo del otro día fue una locura y no quiero que malinterpretes mis acciones.

-No las malinterpreto. – finge inocencia- el sabor de tu placer en mi boca me lo dijo todo- abraza a Rei y aunque este trata de zafarse no se lo permite.

-A eso mismo me refiero. No estoy interesado en tener nada contigo- aún forcejea.

-¿Y cómo vas a saber si no pruebas estar conmigo?- le besa la mejilla- te ofrezco un trato: sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, solo hacemos la prueba y si no funciona lo olvidamos ¿Qué te parece?

-No me interesa- se comporta mas determinante pero aún no se puede liberar

-O.K si no quieres no, pero cuando menos déjame probarte de nuevo.

-¡Que no!- ya no puede mas y le da una bofetada

-mmm con que eres fiero... me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Esta vez lo abraza con verdadera fuerza y lo comienza a besar con furia. Rei trata de escapar pero le es imposible, el ruso es demasiado fuerte para el. Atrapa sus gritos con sus labios y no le importan ni las mordidas ni los rasguños, le gusta ver a su víctima asustada, eso es lo que le excita, el poder sentir el dominio sobre otro cuerpo, hacerlo suyo y marcarlo para siempre.

Sin mucho esfuerzo carga a Rei y lo lleva a la recámara donde lo deposita pesadamente en la cama, pero al momento en que el moreno trata de gritar le pone una bola de calcetines limpios como mordaza, se ve que iba preparado para todo.

Se acomoda de nuevo sobre su presa y lo comienza a desnudar como a un muñeco de trapo, con facilidad desgarra sus ropas dejando marcas en la piel de canela. Sus labios y dientes también le ayudan a atacar, el olor de la adrenalina enciende su fuego interno que se aviva mas con las fricciones y las palabras obscenas que pronuncia.

Baja su recorrido hasta la parte mas sensible del oriental y sin pudor alguno lo engulle con gran facilidad mientras que sin el menor cuidado le introduce 2 dedos en su virginal entrada. En ese momento Rei logra escupir la mordaza y lo único que le sale es gritar desde el fondo de su corazón:

--¡KAAAAI, SALVAME!

* * *

HABITACIÓN DE KAI

En su habitación Kai está muy cómodo recostado en la alfombra, su lugar favorito, con sus brazos bajo su nuca, su vista perdida en el techo y sus audífonos a un volumen considerablemente alto, si cayera un meteorito en su sala seguro el sería el último en escucharlo pero escucha algo que aunque estuviera sordo lo reconocería.

--¡KAAAAI, SALVAME!- esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Rei.

Avienta los audífonos a un lado e importándole poco el miedo al exterior sale corriendo a la vivienda del asiático, de un golpe abre la puerta y fúrico se conduce como autómata a la recámara.

Ahí encuentra a Rei desnudo, de nuevo con la mordaza puesta y Bryan con los pantalones abajo listo para penetrar a su víctima. Sin esperar un segundo Kai le brinca encima y lo comienza a golpear, no importa que su primo es mas alto, con el enojo que trae nadie lo puede vencer.

Inician una escandalosa riña donde ambos se golpean salvajemente. Los vecinos se encierran en sus viviendas por temor a ser involucrados en algo que no desean. Rei solo mira desde el colchón, no puede intervenir puesto que es muy débil pero al ver que Bryan puede ganar ventaja toma la jarra de vidrio en su buró y en la primera oportunidad se la rompe en la cabeza.

Esto deja muy mareado al platinado pero no se desmaya, con esto baja su guardia y Kai lo logra sacar de la vivienda amenazándolo con que si lo vuelve a ver lo mata y como Bryan sabe que si lo hace, sale huyendo trastabillando por la escalera.

Kai respira como búfalo enardecido y las venas de sus ojos están salidas, nunca se había enojado de esa manera y piensa que su primo no puede estar muy lejos, aún puede alcanzarlo para golpearlo hasta mandarlo al hospital.

-Kai- una dulce voz lo hace girar, en el marco de la puerta de la recámara se encentra parado Rei envuelto con una cobija y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kai corre a abrazarlo, desiste de su idea de ir a corretear a su primo por que alguien mas lo necesita. En cuanto lo toma entre sus brazos Rei se desahoga mientras que el bicolor trata de consolarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta con suavidad

-Si

-No te...

-No, solo lo intentó pero si has tardado un segundo mas...

-Sh, sh, sh ya todo pasó, el nunca volverá a molestarte.

Presiona a Rei contra su cuerpo y puede sentir como su endurecido miembro choca con el suyo. No es momento de excitaciones pero no lo puede evitar, tiene el cuerpo de Rei erguido y desnudo, solo cubierto por una delgada franela es delicioso. No puede evitar entrometer su nariz entre los cabellos negros y eventualmente besarle el oído.

Rei se separa ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos. Busca sus labios con desesperación e inicia un beso desesperado que derrite al bicolor quien se comienza a excitar mas con la cercanía del miembro de Rei.

De nuevo el asiático rompe el contacto y mientras lo mira a los ojos de rubí desliza lentamente la suave franela por su espalda dejando expuesta su desnudez.

-Tómame Kai, hazme tuyo. Solo quiero pertenecerte a ti y a nadie mas. Borra sus manos de mi cuerpo.

De nuevo salta a besar a Kai con furia. Este lo abraza con fuerza y se conducen a la recámara. Lo deposita suavemente en el colchón y lo admira por unos instantes: un delgado cuerpo acanelado, con su miembro erecto al igual que sus pezones, sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas enrojecidas elevaron las fantasías de Kai al cielo.

El mismo comenzó a remover sus propias ropas dejando atónito a Rei quien dejó de llorar. Con cada prenda que Kai quitaba de su cuerpo dejaba expuestos atractivos músculos brillantes y firmes, al ver sus sorpresa Kai habló:

-¿Creíste que me la pasaba solo sentado viendo la tele?

-Eso veo.

Al final quedó el ruso desnudo exhibiendo un hermoso y estético cuerpo. Rei se sonrojó aún mas cuando trepó a la cama y se recostó sobre el. Empezaron con suaves y sencillos besos que se fueron intensificando para después recorrer sus pieles explorándose uno al otro con ternura.

Lo hacían despacio aprendiendo cada relieve y aroma. Sus corazones palpitaban desordenadamente sobretodo cuando cruzaban sus miradas.

Rodaban en el colchón al tiempo que la cordura abandonaba sus cuerpos, había terminado la exploración ahora deseaban sentir placer. Sus labios y manos eran el medio de transmitirse el deseo que sentían.

Kai tocó la entrada de Rei sintiéndola lastimada pero con un suave "hazlo" introdujo un dedo. La sensación era increíble, en segundos ya estaban listos para todo.

-¿Estás seguro Rei?

-Si ¿Y tu?

-También

-Te amo Kai

-Te amo Rei.

Las piernas del neko cedieron al rodear de la cintura del ruso colocando su entrada en el lugar correcto. Kai se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, era su primera vez pero sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Cada milímetro era tortuoso, doloroso y placentero a la vez, los 2 tenían cuidado pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando el instinto sobrepasa al raciocinio ya nada se puede hacer mas que dejarse llevar.

Los movimientos fieros empezaron haciéndolos gemir a los 2, hasta ese momento comprendieron que eso era lo que deseaban hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Se juraron amor eterno y sellaron el pacto con blanquecino elixir.

* * *

2 años han pasado ya desde aquel encuentro. Kai ha logrado salir adelante gracias a Rei, no está completamente recuperado pero ahora ha tenido el valor suficiente de encontrar un empleo.

Rei sigue estudiando y ha adelantado mucho a su carrera y gracias a su empeño el gobierno le extendió la beca hasta que concluya sus estudios pero hace lo que puede para trabajar medio tiempo para ahorrar dinero por que cuando termine su carrera quiere quedarse a vivir con Kai.

Ya lo hablaron con la mamá del ruso, primero lloró y pataleó por que no tendría nietos pero al final se mostró gustosa puesto que Rei había ayudado a Kai que parecía un caso perdido.

De Bryan ni hablar, no volvió a poner un pie ahí, pero le ofrecieron un buen empleo en Rusia donde conoció a un pelirrojo mas pervertido que el y lo puso en su lugar, ahora viven juntos y son felices por que Bryan duerme esposado a la cama y el pelirrojo llamado Yuriy abusa de su cuerpo como le da la gana, son tal para cual.

Solo el futuro dirá si el amor entre Kai y Rei es para siempre pero cuando menos si será el mas especial por que ambos maduraron juntos, crecieron juntos y aprendieron un nuevo significado de la vida.

NOCHE

Kai y Rei están acurrucados en la cama viendo la tele, sorpresivamente Kai toma el control y la apagó:

-¿Por qué...?

-Gracias Rei

-¿Gracias?

-Por ayudarme a nacer de nuevo

-OO... si yo te ayudé a nacer... ¿Eres como mi hijo?

-Mmm, no se me había ocurrido pero creo que si

-Hacemos lo de Papa to Kiss in the dark

-NOOOOO, otra vez con eso, todavía tengo vergüenza

-Ya pasaron 2 años

-Pero fue horrible... ¿Qué pesaste de mi ese día?

-Que tu eras el hombre con el que quería pasar mi vida

Apagaron las luces y se cubrieron con las cobijas

--Mabataki sae wasureru kurai _(trad:"si alguna vez olvido pestañar")_- canta Rei el ending de la serie de Papa to Kiss

-¡Que ya olvides eso Rei!

**F.I.N**

La receta del flan es real, se llama "flan napolitano" y les garantizo que con esto ni Kai los querrá abandonar. Pero claro hay variantes también muy sencillas:

1.- FLAN DE CAFÉ: los mismos ingredientes + 3 cucharadas soperas copeteadas de café instantáneo (del que siempre hay en casa) y una copa pequeña de brandy (un caballito tequilero aprox.). Todo en la licuadora y el resto igual

2.- FLAN DE NUEZ: los mismos ingredientes + una taza de nueces + 4 gotas de vainilla (opcionales, solo para aromatizar)

Solo deben tener mucho cuidado con el tiempo en la olla express, son **15 minutos**, sean lo mas exactos posibles si no quedara duro o pastoso. El tiempo se cuenta a partir de que suena con fuerza la olla.

Cuando lo retiran del baño maría deben esperar a que se enfríe para que lo saquen del molde si no se romperá.

Este es un postre sencillo que siempre los hará quedar bien y chance y se lo pueden ofrecer a un lindo hikikomori.

Gracias a: **Ratekahinashysu- KxR, marian- T.H cullen, DANHK, Mai Maxwell y Yurel** por sus reviews

Dentro de no mucho purblicaré un nuevo fic que se llamará "El ocaso de una estrella"

Summary: una belleza destructiva no solo acaba con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, si no también con su portador. Kai lo vivirá en carne propia y pagará un precio muy alto.

Espero verlos por ahi.

Los quiere PPBKAI.


End file.
